


Waking Up (to Kiss You)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: They both have places to be, but none are more important than their bed right before sunrise.





	Waking Up (to Kiss You)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Ginny/Hermione - Lioness.

“Okay, _enough_ ,” Hermione gasps, chest heaving, body slick with sweat. She tangles her fingers in Ginny’s hair. “If you do anything else, I think I’ll simply turn into jelly.”

Ginny laughs, the vibrations roaring through Hermione’s body and making her groan. “Then it seems I’ve done my job correctly.” She bursts out from underneath the bedcovers, hair wild and lips shiny, looking as smug as ever. Tucking the blankets around their bodies, she creates a wonderfully warm, naked cocoon.

“You’re a mess, love,” Hermione says, still catching her breath. “You always put on a good show.” They share a glass of water that has long gone stale on the bedside table—it’s too soon after orgasms to even consider walking _or_ magic. “I wish we could stay in all day long.”

It’s Ginny’s turn to groan. She has practice in an hour and Hermione has to be at the Ministry before noon. She flops tragically onto her back with a heaving sigh. “If only I could make you come so hard we could turn back time. You still got that old Time-Turner?”

“Easy, tiger,” Hermione says mildly. She grins down at her wife and smooths over her frizzy red hair. “More like lioness with this mane.”

“You’re one to talk!” Ginny bops Hermione with a pillow before tugging her down for a kiss. They cuddle and laugh, mussing each other up even more.

They both have places to be, but none are more important than their bed right before sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Niall Horan's "This Town."


End file.
